Merci mais faut pas le dire
by The girl of the World
Summary: Gabriel n'aime pas trop partager ses petits moments d'intimité mais Sam ne lui laissera pas le choix.


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Ça faisait un bout de temps que celle-ci était en préparation. J'ai eu pas mal de difficulté à la terminer pour la rendre à peu près cohérente.

Cette fiction est un hommage à toutes les fanfictions passées, présentes et à venir. Pour les inachevées et pour celles qui durent depuis la nuit des temps. Pour les plus courtes comme pour celles qui sont toujours en cours.

Sans plus tarder, bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire.

* * *

 **Merci mais faut pas le dire**

Quand Gabriel utilisait un ordinateur, il ne fallait pas le déranger. C'était la règle d'or que Sam s'était imposé depuis la fois où il s'était retrouvé soudainement nu dans une supérette avec un préservatif sur la tête.

Gabriel, fier de son œuvre, avait retrouvé les enregistrements vidéos et les avait diffusés sur tous les écrans que croisait Sam. Il l'avait prévenu, pourtant, qu'il ne devait pas fourrer son nez dans ses affaires et encore moins dans son jardin secret ! Le calvaire s'était achevé une semaine plus tard lorsque ce fut Dean qui commis le crime impardonnable de lui emprunter l'ordinateur pour des « recherches ».

Il fut diffusé dans tout l'État du Dakota du Sud. Grâce à sa chance légendaire, Bobby était tombé dessus et Dean se souvenait encore du savon qu'il avait reçu.

Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la menace du vieux chasseur de lui plomber la cervelle à coup de balle en argent et d'offrir ses restes à un loup-garou pour lui servir d'appât s'il n'arrêtait pas ses conneries le plus vite possible.

Sam se remémorait encore le visage de son aîné quand ils approchaient trop près de Sioux Falls lors de leurs expéditions.

-On ira uniquement quand Bobby sera devenu assez sénile ou trop saoul pour oublier ce qui s'est passé.

C'était aussi simple que de comprendre une blague céleste. Et le même problème se présentait à Sam puisque Dean, pour ne pas se retrouver seul dans son malheur, avait fait regardé au vieux chasseur la vidéo de son frère cadet en plein exhibitionnisme.

Une fois le sentiment de honte passé grâce à quelques virées dans les bars et des migraines les obligeant à ne pas réfléchir, la curiosité avait fait surface.

Quand Gabriel n'était pas en mission pour embrouiller un méchant, il mangeait des bonbons à tout va. Et quand il ne mangeait pas, il se collait à son Sammy pour ne plus le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il fut repu de tendresse. Et quand il ne le collait pas, il vérifiait que son statut de dieu nordique ne s'était pas effiloché en même temps que ses nombreuses absences dans leur conseils. Et quand tout était en ordre de ce côté-là, il pianotait inlassablement sur l'ordinateur à faire Dieu sait quoi.

Autant dire que c'était plutôt rare. Et avec les gaffes cumulées des deux frères, l'Archange protégeait ses arrières. Il fallut plus de trois mois avant que Sam ne puisse voir de nouveau un écran allumé dans la pénombre du salon avec un visage concentré lui faisant face.

Il pouvait entendre le cliquetis frénétique des doigts agiles traverser le clavier de long en large sans interruption. Sa curiosité ne fit que croître. Pour un peu, il se serait cru dans un vieux film d'espionnage alors que le mafieux allait entrer le code de décollage des fusées du monde entier pour faire exploser une nouvelle guerre...

…

Oh non ! Il parlait comme Dean !

Il dut vite se reprendre et noter mentalement de ne plus regarder les films de son aîné et encore moins avec ce dernier.

Gabriel se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Il soupira, passa une main dans les cheveux et se remit en position pour écrire.

Sam tenta de s'approcher. Il était caché derrière le mur donnant accès au salon depuis le début de son espionnage. Il s'accroupit et observa les alentours. Il ne pouvait strictement rien voir si ce n'était le visage illuminé qui donnait l'impression de voler dans les airs. Toute autre source d'éclairage avait été consciencieusement prohibée par l'être céleste pour ne pas attirer l'attention en pleine nuit.

Mais heureusement pour le jeune Winchester, il se souvenait de l'empilement de cartons resté dans le salon le jour même à cause de Dean. Il devait ranger les cartons puisque Sam avait nettoyé une grande partie du bunker. Mais lorsque Castiel apparut, il n'en fallut pas plus à l'aîné pour embarquer l'ange pour une mission urgente à l'autre bout du pays.

-Garth a besoin de nos services ! Un truc de je sais plus quoi. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour les cartons. Tu peux le faire si ça t'amuse. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Il glissa un mot à l'oreille de l'ange et ils disparurent en même temps. Bilan, Dean ne reviendrait que dans trois jours après être sûr que son cadet s'était chargé du déménagement. Il en profiterait aussi pour manger des tartes, boire des bières et batifoler avec Castiel. Des vacances pour l'un des Winchester. Le second allait bouder deux jours et ranger pendant le troisième.

Donc rien n'était encore classé et heureusement pour lui car cela lui permettait de rester hors de la vue perçante de Gabriel, trop concentré apparemment pour tendre l'oreille. Toujours accroupi, Sam monta les trois marches le plus lentement possible pour ne rien faire craquer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Gabriel. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de sa contemplation. Sam n'osa pas soupirer de soulagement et avança vers les cartons, juste derrière l'Archange.

Il faudrait qu'il remercie Dean pour n'avoir rien fait. Mais il n'avait pas terminé son périple. Plus que trois pas. Le premier fut simple, un jeu d'enfant. Le deuxième se rapprochait dangereusement de sa cible. Le troisième lui permit de poser une main sur un coin d'un carton pour maintenir son équilibre plus que précaire.

Il était enfin caché. Il lui suffisait maintenant de se lever pour voir par-dessus l'épaule de Gabriel ce qu'il faisait si tard et à l'abri des regards.

Sam tenta de se lever de sa position accroupi mais il y eut un petit problème. Juste un tout petit. Un minuscule problème. Son genou craqua.

C'était arrivé durant une chasse, évidement, aux esprits. Le fantôme d'une dame très âgée, préhistorique selon Dean, ne l'avait pas loupé quand elle l'avait jeté violemment contre un mur. Sa jambe heurta le meuble, Louis XVI selon Castiel, et elle prit un angle peu commun. Le rétablissement s'était fait avec un beau plâtre que son frère lui avait imposé parce que Castiel n'avait pas apprécié la remarque « _De toute façon Cas va réparer ça, comme d'habitude. Il est né pour ça_ ». Sam s'était réellement excusé par la suite. Et puis, il avait dit ça sous le coup de la douleur. Une jambe dans cet état ne lui permettait pas de filtrer ses pensées.

Lors de la découverte du nouveau bruit de son genou, Dean avait explosé de rire. À chaque nouvelle chasse, il lui rappelait qu'il ferait un excellent appât face aux monstres. Au lieu de le sentir arriver, ils l'entendraient grincer.

Et aujourd'hui, il se serait bien passer de ce grincement. Il baissa la tête vers son genou, le maudissant joliment, puis releva lentement la tête, sentant un regard sur lui.

En effet, juste devant son visage rempli de terreur se dessinait celui de l'Archange. Et le sourire qu'il affichait n'inspirait pas confiance pour la suite des événements.

-Eh bien, Sammy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait hors de ton lit à cette heure ?

Chacune de ses dents se dessinaient parfaitement au contraire de ses traits qui se floutaient dans la pénombre.

Non, vraiment, il faisait peur des fois.

Sam se releva, n'ayant plus rien à cacher. Il savait que Gabriel pouvait facilement entrer dans son esprit pour connaître la vérité de son action. Alors autant gagner du temps et se faire exécuter en douceur.

-Je voulais savoir ce que tu fais à cette heure sur mon ordi.

-Oh ! Tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-il aussi sournoisement que possible, ayant déjà une idée en tête.

Non, Sam ne voulait plus savoir.

-Et bien, je vais te dire. Je prépare mon retour en fanfare dans le monde des Embrouilleurs. J'ai une réputation à tenir et une génération toute entière à influencer.

Sans plus d'avertissement, il prit Sam sur ses genoux, le tenant de force pour qu'il tienne en place. Il voulait bien lui parler de ses petites recherches personnelles mais il n'aurait jamais du essayer de l'espionner aussi vulgairement.

-Vois-tu mon cher ami, ce site de fanfictions en ligne est très bien fourni. Je peux en lire autant que je veux et je laisse même des commentaires aux meilleurs. Autant dire que c'est pas gagné. Et puis je pique une ou deux idées par-ci par-là pour mes prochains tours lorsque je m'ennuierais et que tu seras trop occupé pour t'occuper de moi. Il faut bien que je me passe les nerfs sur autre chose.

-Donc, tu copies leurs écrits pour en faire des tours d'Embrouilleur ?

-C'est une mine d'or ! Tu crois que je trouve des idées où ? Dans une pochette surprise ? Faut évoluer avec son temps et ça m'évite de faire dix mille fois la même chose. Au moins je gagne du temps.

Cherchant l'origine de cet entrain pour lire en entier ces pages noires de mots, il osa poser une question après avoir réfléchi à une éventuelle représaille.

-Tu leur rends hommage ?

Gabriel arrêta de taper sur les touches du clavier et tourna enfin la tête plus de cinq secondes pour faire face à Sam. La question l'avait presque offensé.

-Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai ma fierté. Jamais je ne rendrais hommage à de sales petits animaux comme vous. J'utilise juste le potentiel qu'aucun d'entre vous ne pouvez déployer. On n'est pas tous des Embrouilleurs nés.

Il lui colla d'office un bisou sur la joue, le faisait rouge à l'extrême. Sam ne faisait qu'attendre sa sentence et Gabriel prenait un malin plaisir à le faire patienter.

-Tu veux que je te raconte un peu ?

Si il lui proposait si gentiment...

-Mais tu mourrais si je te disais un dixième, que dis-je, un centième de ce qui peut se trouver dans leur cerveaux dérangés !

-J'ai été mort, ressuscité, drogué au sang de démon, possédé par Lucifer, plus d'un an dans la Cage, sans âme pendant des mois et au bord de la folie. Je pense que plus rien ne peut m'atteindre.

Et puis, Sam se souvint de deux ou trois détails qu'il avait enfoui sous une multitude d'informations.

Pendant quelques secondes de silence, Gabriel jaugea l'argumentation du Winchester et en y réfléchissant bien, ça se tenait. Il avait vécu pas mal de trucs bizarre dans sa vie. En fait, sa vie entière était bizarre. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.

-Ok.

Un énorme sourire lui déforma le visage. Il allait quand même en faire des cauchemars. Sam n'avait pas voulu passer pour une petite chose fragile. Pour une fois, il aurait du.

-Tu es en couple avec Dean et.. Oh les coquins ! Vous avez eu une fille ! Ah, non, pardon, deux filles. Si j'étais toi, ce que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde, je n'en parlerais pas à Dean. C'est lui qui les a porté. Et tout est bien expliqué dans les moindres détails.

Sam commença à pâlir. C'était Gabriel ou la chaleur venait d'augmenter d'un seul coup ?

-Je me souviens aussi de scènes très torrides entre vous deux. Digne de Casa Erotica, si jamais vous cherchez à vous reconvertir...

Sérieusement, les fans de Supernatural, parce qu'il s'agissait bien d'elles surtout, étaient toutes encore plus cinglés que les monstres qu'ils chassaient. De là à imaginer des choses entre lui et son frère dépassait toutes les limites acceptables.

-Et ici, tu te transformes en chien de l'Enfer. Pas cool Sammy.

Sammy n'aurait pas tenu debout s'il n'était pas déjà assis. Même à son pire ennemi il ne lui souhaitait pas de vivre sa vie. Cependant, Gabriel venait de la rendre pire alors que rien de tout ce qu'il racontait ne s'était passé et ne se passerait jamais.

Mais le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait des frissons.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Celle-ci me paraît parfaite. Je vais te faire la lecture. Et elle est classé M ! Tu vas A-DO-RER !

Étrangement, Sam ne connaissait pas ce genre mais il était sûr de ne pas adorer du tout. Et des images qu'il se maudissait déjà à penser s'imposèrent à son esprit.

Miraculeusement, lorsque l'image de Dean commença à lui sucer le cou un peu trop sensuellement, Gabriel poussa un cri de rage qui arrêta toute activité cérébrale.

-Code 1 ? Comment ça Code 1 ? Mais vous savez où je vous le met votre Code 1 ?!

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sam, heureux de passer à autre chose.

-Mais enfin, gamin, t'as pas les yeux en face des trous ? Je parle de ça, là ! Ce Code 1 qui mérite d'être damné par les sept enfers.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ?! ET ALORS ?! Lucifer t'a rendu une petit visite et t'a chamboulé le cibouleau ? Encore ?

Il soupira face à l'ignorance de Sam, même si ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et Sam était la cible parfaite.

-Code 1, ce n'est rien d'autre que la suppression de la fic'. Tout simplement. Et ça me prive d'une joie intense de te conter tes petites sauteries.

Dieu avait finalement accompli un miracle dans sa vie.

-Quoique celle-ci n'est pas mal non plus. Depuis quand tu te fais Dean ET Castiel en même temps?

Ayez pitié...


End file.
